Live to Party
by Rawr Olivia Grace
Summary: For Fiona to get everyone happy and together, she decides to throw a party for their friends. All she really cares about is to end her senior year off with a bang. This is after Eli asks Clare if they can ever start will they left off. Not Like the Season 11 ending!
1. The Start of the Night

Live to Party

By: Rawr Olivia Grace

Summary: For Fiona to get everyone happy and together, she decides to throw a party for their friends. All she really cares about is to end her senior year off with a bang. {This is after Eli asks Clare if they can ever start will they left off.}

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, if I did, Eli and Clare would have never broke up.**

**A/N: Okay, I just want everyone to know that I am slightly behind on Degrassi. Maybe not even slightly, like a lot; but I do know quite a lot about what has happened with the show and that I'm watching the newest season. And I want everyone to know that a flashback is going to be in italics. Also, I want everyone to know that the random numbers throughout the chapter is for the bottom author note. They're just some random thoughts that I really want people to know… And it isn't really some, but more than a lot. Also, if you want to follow me on twitter for updates about my story progress, I'm RawrOliviaGrace, and this story should have been up yesterday, but I couldn't get to any internet. Enjoy!**

Chapter One: The Start of the Night

To be perfectly honest, I had no idea why Fiona Coyne had invited me to her condo for a party, when she is such good friends with Eli and Imogen. It has probably been three months since Eli had stopped me at the once a year carnival. I couldn't believe that he seriously wanted to talk to me after all the crap I had put him in last year and I haven't stopped thinking about it since then.

_I was walking around the carnival with a cotton candy in my hand beside Adam. Since it was mid-September, I was all bundled up in my coat and had my favorite beanie on top of my head. I had still yet to have talked to Alli but Adam and I have become even better friends than we were last year. He knew that my relationship with Jake was supposed to be a rebound from the break-up with Eli but turned into something more. Also, he knew of the fact that lately I have been thinking about what went wrong with Eli and I and he knew I wanted to fix things between us. I turned to him and asked, "So, what is going on between Eli and Imogen?"_

"_Clare, as much as I know, they rarely ever see each other anymore. Imogen and Fiona hang out more and when I'm not with you, I'm with him and he never really talks about her. Why?" He asked me as we walked around._

_I sighed and said, "Because I like him again and I really don't want to end up getting in-between them if they are/were something. Does he ever, you know, ask you about me?"_

"_Well, out of the three times we hang during a normal week, there is always one full day when he asks me how you were doing. First it was how you were holding up with the fact that you and Jake had broken-up for good then went to how you were during the day. Sometimes, he asks if you had wonder about him or if you two could end up being friends again… Stuff liked that, you know?" He said and I nodded my head yes. "Well, sorry my best friend, Clare, I have to go. My mom is here to pick me up. Do you want a ride?" He asked me as he texted his mom back._

_I smiled at him and said, "Nah, I'm going to walk around for a few more minutes before leaving. I'll see you on Monday morning, okay?" He nodded and walked towards his mother's car. Most people would call me insane for wanting to stay out in the cold, but since meeting and dating Eli, I have fallen in love with so many different things. From the cold weather to scream-o music, it was all because of him and I would never take the time I had with him back. I cherished that time and I hoped that Eli did too. It would crush me if he didn't and I knew that was because I was still in love with him. I had allowed my relationship with Jake, which was all an act, become something more than an act when all I really wanted was to be in Eli's arms again._

_Of course, me being me, I wasn't watching where I was walking and ended up walking into someone. **(1)** "I'm sorry." I looked up and saw Eli._

"_Hi, Clare, how are you?" He asked me and I smiled._

_Walking just a few paces into front of him, I answer, "I've been good and you?"_

"_I'm good." I sigh and said bye before turning around to walk towards the Farris wheel. Before walking completely away, I hear Eli's voice saying my name. "Clare?" I turn towards him and tilt my head in confusion and he walked towards me. "Do you think we could ever pick up where we left off?" He looked so afraid that I was going to dash his hopes down._

_I smiled and walked towards him a tad bit more. "Eli, I think before we could ever get to that point in our relationship, we need to start over. I, um, I still frankly like you and I'm not sure if Adam has told you any of this but my relationship with Jake had started out as a rebound to get over you and well I allowed my feelings for him to override my feelings for you. So, yeah, I still have feelings for you but we should be friends first before we jump into anything. What do you think?"_

"_I think that is a great idea and I think our first act of official new friendship, is to go ride the Ferris wheel together," Eli said while he grabbed my arm and pulled me along._

_I laughed and said, "As long as you help me finish my cotton candy before we get on the ride."_

"_Deal," he said with his famous smirk._

Ever since that night, I'm either hanging with him or Adam but we are always laughing and cracking jokes. I was thinking of the fact that I wished that he would ask me out on a date now, when my step-brother and well ex-boyfriend, Jake, walked into my bedroom. "So Clare, are you going to Fiona's party? If so, do you need a ride there because I can give you one."

"Actually, no I don't, sorry. Eli is picking me and Adam up in his new car, another hearse. Typical Eli, if I say so myself." I laughed when he pulled up three weeks ago in his new hearse.

_The day that I saw Eli's new hearse was the day that my mother found out that I was hanging out with him again. I was doing my homework on a Friday night in the living room when my mom screamed my name. Of course I jumped up and ran towards the kitchen where I knew my mom was. "Clare, why in the world is there a _HEARSE_ in front of our house?" She asked me when she finally pulled her eyes off of our kitchen window._

_I shrugged until what she said hit me. A hearse, a freaking hearse and there is only one person I knew who would ever have one. "No freaking way!" I screamed before running out of the kitchen and throwing the front door to see Eli leaning against the driver's door. "You brought a new _HEARSE_! I can't believe this!"_

"_Well believe it, Clare because she is here to stay. So what do you think about this baby?" He asked as he laughed at my shocked expression._

_I laughed along as I shut the front door and made my way towards him. "Well, I got to say, she is a beauty… How old is she and what's her name?" I asked him when I finally stood by his side._

"_About maybe twenty years old, way younger than Morty, but yeah, and um, I decided to call her Jewel. I think she is one of my most precious jewels." He sighed and said, "Let me guess, your mom didn't know that we were friends again?"_

_I looked into his deep jade eyes and said, "Well, she's been busy with work and her new husband and stuff. She doesn't even know that I'm not friends with Alli anymore, but oh well. Will you pick me up tomorrow morning? I haven't ridden in a hearse in like forever!" I looked into his shocked eyes and muttered a 'sorry'._

"_Hey, don't worry about it. We were both at fault when we broke up and we both know it. Yes, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Does ten o'clock sound fine to you?" He asked me and I nodded my head yes. "Okay, well I think you should probably go in now unless you want your mom to kill both of us." We both laughed and then hugged. I watched him get into his car and stayed there on my front steps until I couldn't see him anymore._

That day I had told my mom everything, well not everything, but she knew what I had been going through and that I was starting to have feelings for Eli again. Jake cleared his throat, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Okay then, and don't forget to pack a bag for the night and morning after. I'll probably leave after you tomorrow afternoon, so night." I said goodnight and he left my bedroom to travel towards his. You could tell that he still had a few feelings for me and I felt bad about showing off the fact that I now had Eli again.

I look over and saw that the time was slowly coming towards ten o'clock and I decide that it was time for me to go to bed. So, I stand up from my bed and open my door and yell, "Night mom, night Glen, love you." They scream that they love me back up the stars and I close my door and turn my lights off. I step into my turned down bed spread and I lay my head down and fell asleep. Only to dream about what Eli and I could be.

Waking up to a shrill sound of my alarm clock's alarm really sucks, but I knew in about three to five hours Eli would be here to picked me up. We decided last Monday that we would hang out at the park for a few hours before going to pick up Adam.

I climbed out of my warm bed before walking to my joint bathroom that the room held. When Darcy was still living here, she had the second bedroom that had the joint bathroom with it and when she moved to Kenya, my parents allowed me to change rooms and ever since then I have never been happier. After making sure the water was hot enough for my body, I stepped into the shower/bath. First I shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and then conditioned with my strawberry conditioner before washing my body down with my Japanese Cherry Blossom body soap from _Bath & Beyond_. Once I was finished, I stepped out and wrapped a soft purple towel around my body before sitting down on my chair in front of my mirror. I pick up my hair dryer and turn it on to start drying my hair. After my hair was dry and curled I walk back into my bed room and pulled on a pair of soft blue bikini cut underwear and a matching bra to go along with them. Then I walked into my closet and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a green tank with a white cardigan with little roses over it. Once I was dressed I made sure that my pink bag was packed with my pajamas and my outfit for the next day, before pulling thick green socks on and then my brown boots with the fur on top. I made sure that my purity ring was on my ring finger on my left hand and that my cross necklace was around my next before pulling a white beanie on my head and then spraying myself with my new perfume, _Midnight Rose_, from Lancôme. _**(2)**_

I walked down the stairs and saw my mom and Glen sitting on the couch together watching the news. "Hi, mom, Glen, what are you doing tonight while Jake and I are at Fiona's condo?" I asked them while walking into the kitchen for some breakfast. Eli had told me not to eat a big breakfast because he had planned on us eating while we were out before the party.

"Well, we had decided to go on a much needed date, and since we know that you and Jake are going to be fine and with your friends, we feel better about not leaving you two alone by yourself. So, who are you riding with? I think Jake said something about picking up Jenna, but I remember you aren't quite friendly with her after the whole K.C. thing." My mom said as she looked at me before turning her head back towards the news.

I placed some hundred percent whole wheat bread _**(3)**_ into the toaster before saying, "Oh, well, Eli is picking me up and we are going to hang out before the party. He's taking me out for lunch and then we are hanging out either at the park or in his hearse." My mom knew that nothing was going on between me and Eli, so she didn't really have to worry about us being alone in the back of his car.

"You two aren't dating yet? What is wrong with that boy? He has wanted a second chance with you for quite a while now and he has still yet to make a move on you? Clare if he doesn't make a move on you tonight, I say you take a chance and make your own move on him in the morning." My mom says and Glen laughs at the look on my face.

My toast pops up and I put it on the plate before I spread Nutella on them. _**(4)**_ "Mom, you don't even like Eli. You hated him, if I remember correctly. _**(5)**_" I sat down at the kitchen table to eat my toast and stare intensely at my mother.

She was about to say something when Glen spoke up. "Clare, sure your mom didn't like him but she has thought hard about this and we both think that now that she is in a better phase of her life; she should allow some things be put in the vault and her feelings about Eli should be there. So, once you two get back together, we want to have dinner with him, as a family, and we want the same with Jake when he starts dating Jenna. _**(6)**_" I smile and laugh.

"Okay, will do, Glen. Thanks mom for being okay with my feelings for him and can you see about dad giving him a second chance too?" She nodded and I look at my phone and see a text message from Eli and I open the message.

_Hey Clarabelle **(7)**, I'm bored and I wanted to know if you want to hang out now? Because Fiona moved her party up to four o'clock and yeah, I was hoping we could get some sandwiches from The Dot and then hang out in Jewel._

I laugh before texting back, **Sure Eli. I have to brush my teeth and then I'll be ready. Can you be here in ten minutes?**

_Yeah, sure I can, Clarabelle. Don't forget to put your toothbrush and toothpaste back into your bag. See you in ten._

I smile before placing my empty plate in the sink before looking at the clock to see that it was almost noon and that I was sitting talking to my mom and step-father. "Okay, mom, Glen, I'm going to finish getting ready and Eli is going to be here in about ten minutes." I say as I ran up the stairs and into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth, I throw my toothbrush and toothpaste in a zip-lock baggie before placing them into my bag when I heard my mom saying hi to someone, most likely Eli.

"Clare, Eli is here. Are you ready to go?" She screams up the staircase and I laugh while walking down.

"Hey Eli, catch," I said before throwing my pink bag at him. "Be a gentleman and carry a lady's bag out to the car." My smirk that has been a constant symbol of our friendship graced my face; but when I looked at him, my smirk turned into smile. He was wearing a Bullet for My Valentine T-Shirt with a skull on it, black skinny jeans, and along with his constant black blazer, converse, his silver chain with the silver guitar pick, and his black stone and skull rings. _**(8) & (9)**_

Eli laughed before saying with his smirk, "Why if I must Clarabelle." I laugh along and hug my mom and Glen goodbye before walking to Eli's hearse. He open and shuts my door after I got in before throwing my bag into the back of the hearse then getting in his side of the car. "So, do you want your usual from The Dot?"

"Do you even remember my usual?" I asked him as he starts up Jewel before moving the gear stick to pull away from my house.

Eli looks at me like I was crazy before saying, "Of course I do and let me surprise you that I do, okay?" I smile and nod my head yes while he turned up Dead Hand. We listen to the 'Paisley Jacket' and just sat in silence as Eli drove to The Dot. _**(10)**_ "So, are you ready for this party tonight?"

"Actually, yes, I am. To finally be out of the house and saying at a friend's house is really great. I haven't been able to do that since before Alli kissed Jake, which you know that, I have been over the fact that they kissed for a while now but… But, I guess I can't seem to go and talk to her and make it right because, what if she does it again you know? Because she knew at that point I still had feelings for him and everything, and ugh!" I scream out making Eli jump in his seat.

He pulled off the road and in front of The Dot before turning to me. "Clare, I know that you hate this and are afraid to take another step towards friendship with her again, but the New Year is about to start, so can't you, you know, try to make it work?" He asked me as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"I'll try but I'm still not sure if it's a good idea to do so…"

Eli sighed before taking my hands into his. _**(11)**_ "Clare, before I asked you that question three months ago, did you ever once think about being friends again?"

I looked into his trouble eyes before saying, "That's all I ever thought about Eli. You have no, and I do mean no idea how much I had missed our talks." He smiled before nodding his head to The Dot. "Yeah, go get our food, so we can get going, we still have to pick Adam up in two hours." Eli laughed and got out of the car to walk inside. While he was inside at the bar ordering our food, my favorite song from Paramore came on the radio. _"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't let go of what's in front of me here. I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up. Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream."_ _**(12)**_ I sang along to the song, belting it out, so of course I wouldn't have know that Eli was back sitting there, smiling his head off. _**(13)**_

"Nice Clare, I didn't know you could sing." Eli says, which brings me one, out of my thoughts about what this song meant and two, to make me blush bright red. _**(14)**_

Looking down at my jean covered legs, I say, "Um, well, thanks, I guess… Are we ready to go to the park?" He smiles and nods his head yes before pulling away from The Dot and towards the park that is the closest to Adam's house.

Once we get there, Eli parks and turn the car off. "So, are we eating in the back?" He questions me and I nod my head yes. We both step out and then step right back into the back of Jewel. "So, where is my sandwich?" He laughs and hands me my sandwich. The first bite I take was mind blowing.

"How in the world did you remember my favorite sandwich?" I asked between bites.

He laughed before saying, "Clare, it would take an idiot to not know that your favorite type of sandwich from The Dot was _'Peanut Butter Dream Bars'_, a sandwich with a name like that just sounds nasty. _**(15)**_ So, of course I would remember that." He ruffled my hair before he continued eating his _'Pastrami Reubin'_ sandwich. _**(16)**_

"Eli, you have never once tried my sandwich!" He smirked and shook his head at my comment. "How about this… I'll try a bite of your sandwich if you try a bite from mine?" I asked as I moved closer to him. Eli rolled his eyes before sticking out a part of his sandwich for me to try and I did the same with mine. Once we both took a bite and pulled away our sandwiches and mouths. After I finished chewing up the amount of food in my mouth, I spoke out loud, "Okay, not that bad of a sandwich. I mean, I still like my sandwich but you have good taste in sandwiches."

He smirks and rolls his eyes at me. "Well thanks and I guess the same goes to your sandwich. That sandwich is like a blast of flavor!" I laugh and we become silent while we finish our meal. "Okay, now that we are done and we have an hour before we have to pick Adam up for the party. What do you want to do?"

"How about the Twenty Questions, you know the game where we both ask twenty questions?" I ask him as I pull my bag under my head. Eli smiles and nods to me to go first. "Okay… What's something you do that not many people know about?"

Eli laughed before saying, "I can play the guitar and I'm quite good at playing. _**(17)**_ So, what actually happened between you and Jake that made you two breaks up?"

I looked anywhere but him while I tell him. "Um, we were going to have sex and as I'm getting undress, he pushes me off him and runs out of my bed room. He left me there broken…" When I finally look up at him, he was pure angry and I'm hoping he wasn't angry at me.

"How can he do that to someone as beautiful as you? I mean, damn it, if it was me that you were going to be sleeping with, I would have made sure you got all of the attention in the fucking world! Jake is such a fucking ASS!" He screamed out and I just sat there with a confused expression on my face. Eli had to take a few minutes before speaking again, "Okay, I'm sorry about yelling.

"It's just at times, when something happens that extremely upsets me, my bipolar starts up. My medicine normally works against me but Jake had to make you feel awful about yourself, which you should never do. I guess that is something I learned along the way of getting better…"

I smiled and said, "Okay your last question… If you and the girl you like were to watch a movie, what type of movie would you pick for you two to watch and why?"

"A scary movie because I would love the fact that she would have to get all bubby-buddy with me; the fact that she would end up jumping into my arms all throughout the night would be great!" He smirked at me before asking, "If I were to kiss you, would you slap me? I mean, the kiss would just be like a peck on the lips and um, yeah…" To shut him up, I lean over and gave him a gentle kiss to his lips. "Oh, well um, I think I know the answer to my question now." We both laugh and get out of the back so we can pick Adam up.

The drive didn't take too long and soon Eli was honking his horn and I was slide over even closer to him. A minute after the honking had completely stopped; Adam was running out the door and throwing his bad into the back. "Hey guys, are you two ready to party?" Adam screamed as his body slide into the hearse.

When I looked over at him, he was dressed pretty normal besides his- "Adam, is that a sports jacket?" _**(18)**_ Eli asked in outraged.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the jacket I normally wore and took one from Drew." After that we sat in silence for the twenty minute drive. The drive to Fiona's was really weird and awkward because I knew Eli and I both wanted to talk about the kiss we had just had. "Man, did the two of you do it or something, because you can cut the tension with a knife!" Adam commented which brought a blush to my face.

Eli groans and says, "Wouldn't you like to know, but no we did not do it or something; so nothing has happened…" At his comment being voice, my heart fell to the pit of my stomach. He wanted that kiss and he knew I did, so why would he call it nothing? Because that kiss was totally something to me…

When we were at a red light, Eli pulled his phone out, texting quickly before sending the text and going across the intersection when we light turned green. Not even two seconds after he pressed send, my phone buzzed in my lap. _Clarabelle, I want you to know that that kiss did mean something and tonight when everyone is asleep, we need to talk about what it now means for our friendship. Nod your head yes for me if you understand._ I giggled and nodded my head yes as we continued our drive to Fiona's house.

Eli pulled up to the curb outside of Fiona's condo before turning off his hearse. "Okay, let's go party with some… people…" Eli trailed off and Adam and I laughed at him before getting out. He walked out towards the back and pulled all three bags out. Adam picked up his bag and slides it on to his shoulder, but Eli wouldn't allow me to carry my bag.

"Eli, do you really want to be seen walking in with a pink and white bag?" I asked him while I tried taking my bag from him.

Both Adam and Eli laughed before saying, "Clare, I don't mind what people think, remember? And I could always say that I was carrying a pretty girl's bag, which I am." With that being said, I blushed and stepped into the elevator. Adam pressed the sixth floor after Eli got in behind me.

"So, what did you guys do before picking me up?" Adam asked and I blushed remembering that kiss.

Since I wasn't going to speak, in fear of my voice acting up, Eli said, "We ate sandwiches from The Dot before playing twenty questions."

"Oh, cool… What do you guys think we are going to be doing tonight?" Adam asked us as the elevator continued moving up.

I laughed before saying, "Probably some games before eating and watching a movie…" The doors opened and we all stepped out before walking to Fiona's door, door 618. I knocked and we waited a minute before Fiona throws the door open.

She was dressed in professional ripped, skinny jeans, a black shirt with laced sleeves and upper torso, and black boots with the zipper in the front. Her outfit was complete with a red beret and a green chunky necklace. "Hey guys, come on in. No one else is here yet, well one person is…" She said as we walked in before shutting the door. Once we were inside her condo, Fiona walked towards her bedroom with our bags as Imogen walked out of the kitchen. _**(19)**_

"ELI! I didn't know that you were going to be here. Hello, Clare. I thought you didn't hang out with them anymore?" She asked as I looked at her outfit.

She was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue and black tutu over it, along with a purple leopard print tank top, along with a black leather jacket. Her outfit was complete with black lace gloves, one of those black hats with lace over the eyes, and black high tops with multiple colors on the inside. "Um, I was always still friends with Adam and Eli and I have been friends for about three months. So, right around when he broke up with you, right?" I smirked and stayed close to Eli's side. Both Eli and Adam gasped at my comment because I have never had the guts to do something so gutsy like that.

"Oh, well, are you two dating?" Imogen asked with a smirk because she knew that we weren't dating at all. That would be very big news in our high school. Anything Eli or I did was big news.

Adam looked between Eli and me, before Eli says, "Imogen, stop being a fucking jealous ex-girlfriend! _**(20)**_ If Clare and I were dating; it would be NONE of your business!" He takes my hand before pulling me to the couch.

"Okay, guys, the others will be here in about five to ten minutes, so then we will start the party," Fiona said as she walked from her bedroom. And not even after five minutes the door bell rung. Fiona smiled and walked to open the door. "Hey guys, thanks for showing up."

Fiona walks in with K.C. trailing after her, and Dave after him. They were almost wearing the same exact thing. _**(21)**_ After they walked in two girls were right behind them. I knew one pretty well but the other was a new face to me. The first girl was the one that I didn't know at all and she was in jeans, a long sleeved gray shirt with love written in a heart, along with a gray hooded sweatshirt that had some type of words on them. "Hi, I'm Jess and K.C. invited me… I hope that's okay with all of you." She was shy, like me, but I could totally see that both she and K.C. liked each other.

"Don't worry about it," Fiona told her.

Sadie was behind Jess and she was wearing a pink cropped shirt over a tank top with pink and white stripes, flare jeans, pink tennis shoes, and her beige trench coat was open. "Hey, guys! Haven't seen you in a while… ADAM!" She screams and runs over to hug him. I didn't even know that she knew him, let alone that they were friends. Maybe that's who he is with when it's just Eli and I alone... I look towards Eli and I know he is thinking the same thing that I was when I got his text. _Clare, I think I know where Adam is when he isn't with us or his family._

**I agree Eli, I agree. **After he received my text message, we share a secret smile before jumping into the conversation. Another five minutes went by before the doorbell rang out in the room.

"Coming!" Fiona yells before skipping to the door, so we could get the party started. "Hey guys, everyone else is in the living room and I'll take your bags and place them into my room." We could hear from the front that everyone was headed our way. First I see Jake and he is in what he normally wears when we weren't in school, then Jenna comes in after him. _**(22)**_ She was wearing skinny jeans, a gray shirt with something all over it with her beige coat open, gray TOMS, and a locket -which I knew had her son's picture and a family picture of her, K.C. and Tyson. After the whole moving into Summer's house and Jake saving me, I had become better friends with her and I had totally got over Jake. _**(23)**_ The one person that I didn't want to be here walked into my view once Jake and Jenna walked out of it; Ali was wearing black skinny jeans with a long-sleeved purple top that had some type of design on it, and black heeled ankle boots. Her jewelry was simple but over the top; silver bangles, a ring with a white stone, hop earrings and some type of necklace that I have never seen on her before. We have still yet to speak a word to each other after I had accused her of jumping straight to Jake once we broke it off "for good", so a good few months. "Okay guys, everyone is here, so what games do you guys want to play? I have a list of some games that will be fun; truth or dare, soda pong –which is a knock-off of beer pong-, never have I ever, spin the bottle, strip poker or maybe regular poker, seven minutes in heaven or would you rather?" Fiona asked once she came back into the room. After a long voting and fighting debates, we all ended up choosing truth or dare.

**A/N: Okay, hey everyone, I hope you like my first chapter! The next chapter will be all about truth or dare, so I'm pretty sure the chapters that are going to be about the games might be kind of short… But I know for sure that the last chapter will be pretty long and maybe, just maybe, the second to last chapter… Who knows!**

**(1) So, I have totally been told that I am like Clare, and so I wanted to put some of my own qualities in my story…**

**(2) I actually have this perfume and let me just say, it is the BEST perfume I have ever had!**

**(3) Clare seems just the type of person to eat healthy… Even though later on in the chapter/story she eats something that might not be called healthy**

**(4) Nutella is some of the best stuff in this world!**

**(5) I'm not wrong here right? Helen hated Eli, right?**

**(6) I was thinking of having a three-shot story of Clare and Eli giving their parents a second first impression…**

**(7) Is that his nickname for her or is it Blue Eyes? I mean, I'm not going to change it, I was just wondering…**

**(8) The guy that plays Eli, Munro Chambers, looks like my friend's sister, not even joking! But she is really cute, so I still kind of think that he is hot… I mean, just because her sister looks like him doesn't mean anything really in my book because I will always think Munro Chambers is hot! I kind of have a thing for bad guys that are really good guys… and (9) okay, I know the rings aren't exactly right, but I tried to find a good match. And if you don't know what I mean, look at Eli's outfit on my Polyvore account… Also I couldn't find a good choice for his necklace at all**

**(10) Dead Hand is Eli's favorite band right? 'Cause I always sees him in a Dead Hand T-Shirt.**

**(11) I like that they are slowly getting into dating, like holding hands… :)**

**(12) One of my favorite songs by them and that verse just totally made me think of Eclare!**

**(13) When I start singing, I never realize that other people are around me**

**(14) I hate singing in front of people and I'm pretty sure Clare would blush from a commitment from Eli**

**(15) I have no idea if it is actually good but here is what is in it - 2 slices of Potato bread, Crunchy peanut butter, Sliced bananas, Candied walnuts (I get sick from walnuts or really any type of nuts), chopped, Marshmallow fluff, and Raspberry jam**

**(16) Again, I have no idea if this is good or not but here is what it is - Sliced dark rye bread, Thousand Island Dressing, Swiss Cheese, Dill Pickle slices (YUM), Crunchy Sauerkraut, and Roasted fresh pastrami**

**(17) In the promo for the new season, Eli is seen walking up the stairs with a guitar case and if you want when or if I do that three-shot, the dinner with his parents, I'll have him play something.**

**(18) Look at my Polyvore for his outfit… I had decided not to write what each guy is wearing… Eli would be the only guy just because I love him so much and his outfits, I put a lot of thought in.**

**(19) I think Fiona has become a totally new person… A person that doesn't just have things done for her anymore…**

**(20) Remember Fiona gets them together and when they break up, I think Imogen would be a totally jealous ex-girlfriend (not like how she is in the actual show after they break up)**

**(21) Look at my Polyvore for his outfit… I had decided not to write what each guy is wearing…**

**(22) Look at my Polyvore for his outfit… I had decided not to write what each guy is wearing…**

**(23) In the promo for "Not ready to make nice, part 2", it looks like Jake got stabbed but he didn't, he just got in a fight… Which is AWESOME! I do like Jake... Just not with Clare;)**


	2. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Do not own... At all!

Date: Friday September 7, 2012

**A/N: Yay another chapter! Is anyone ready for some truth or dare? I know I am! Okay, same thing with the random numbers as last time… Hopefully there aren't too many in this chapter!**

**Twitter: RawrOliviaGrace**

Chapter Two: Truth or Dare

Fiona made all of us sit in a circle and I made sure to sit on Eli's right side and have Adam sit on his left; I didn't want any Imogen drama. The circle had all of us by someone who we liked as friends, or in my case, more than friends. We were in order of this –Fiona, Imogen, Alli, Jenna, Jake, Dave, K.C., Jess, Sadie, Adam, Eli and then me, which means I was on Fiona's other side. (Okay, Alli and Imogen don't like each other, really...) For a while, we were just sitting there with no one speaking until Alli got sick of the silence, asking Adam, "Truth or Dare?" And that's how our little game got started.

"Truth, so hit me with your best shot," Adam said.

Alli thought for a while before asking, "What flaw is enough to cause you to break off a relationship?" We all knew what Adam was going to say from both of the looks on his and Fiona's faces.

"The worst flaw anyone can have that would make me break up with them is if they were only after me because I was a guy but still had women parts…" _**(1)**_ Adam said while looking anywhere but Fiona and Sadie. He looks around for another victim before landing his eyes on me. "Truth or Dare, Clare?"

I was shocked because I was sure he wasn't going to pick me but I should have known. Lately he has tried to get me and Eli back together even though we have both told him that we were taking this thing between us slow. "Um, I guess truth?" I say as a question because I wasn't quite sure which would be the best thing for me to do.

"Okay, Clare, who was the first person you have ever thought about having sex with and when did you start thinking about it?" Everyone knew I was still a virgin and they all thought that I would be saying Jake… Well, besides Eli…

Looking anywhere but in Eli or Jake's eyes, I say, "Well, technically when I threw myself at Eli when we were still dating after my parents told me about the divorce, but that wasn't truly the first real full thought of it… My first real thinking about sex, rationally might I add, was when I was helping Eli clean his room and he said that once the room was ready and me too that we might…" I finally brought my eyes up from the floor and looked into Jake's eyes first, he was hurt that when I was ready with him that it wasn't my first time thinking about it; and then I looked at Eli. He was shocked; I could say that for sure, because he was sure that besides the day I threw myself at him that I never thought of us being intimate together. My eyes finally tear away from Eli's before looking for the next person to go to and they landed on K.C. "Okay, K.C., truth or dare?"

He smiles before jumping to speak. "Dare, Edwards, I choose dare." And everyone knows why he had picked dare because the person to choose his dare was me. As I was trying to pick a very clever dare, my phone buzzes in my lap. _Dare him to smear jelly in one armpit and peanut butter in the other armpit, then he must take two slices of bread and wipe it off, and lastly he has to eat the sandwich!_ I laugh before murmuring that it was my mom before going back to think. "Come on Edwards; give me your weak best." Everyone laughs with him but Adam, Eli, and I.

"Fine, K.C., I dare you to smear jelly in one armpit and peanut butter in the other, then you must take two slices of bread and wipe it off and you have to eat the sandwich. How is that for my weak best?" I ask as everyone laughs at his face.

He looks at me and then everyone before asking, "How in the _hell_ did you come up with that?"

Fiona and Imogen both got up to find the items he would need for this dare as I tell him, "Saw it on the internet one time last year because Eli, Adam, and I were going to play once but we never actually did. Do you two remember all of those truths and dare we saw?" They both laughed and nodded their heads yes. A minute later Fiona comes in carrying a plate with two pieces of bread and two knifes while Imogen walked out behind her with a jar of peanut butter and a jar of grape jelly. "Okay, K.C. you are going to need someone to put the peanut butter and jelly on your armpits, so I think your best friend, Dave, should do it." I tell them and everyone agrees with me.

They both get started and after about seven minutes, K.C. is almost done with his sandwich and the look on his face is showing plain disgust. Once he was finished and cleaned up, he looked around before his eyes stopped on Eli. "Okay Mr. Doom and Gloom, truth or dare?" Eli looked at me and we both knew that truth would be way to embarrassing for the both of us.

"Dare."

K.C. laughed before telling Eli his dare. "I dare you to make out with Clare and then you have to rate it on a scale of one to ten and then have to compare it to all of your past girlfriends." _**(2)**_ K.C. had a smirk on his face and Eli looked afraid. Of what I wasn't too sure but I hoped it wasn't because he had to kiss me, though I was afraid of what he was going to rate me. "I mean, it isn't like you like her more than a friend, right?" And with that comment, Eli leaned over to me.

"Tell me how long we have to kiss?" Eli asked as he stared into my eyes

K.C. smirked before replying, "Until I say so, okay?" We nodded our heads yes and I leaned in the rest of the way. This kiss was completely different from the one we had earlier today. Eli started out slow before finally asking permission to enter my mouth. I, of course, allowed him in right away and the kiss deepened. The kiss went from soft, slow, sweet and gentle to hard, fast, passionate and rough. I grasped his shirt as he cradle my head just so, which allowed him to get a better angle in the kiss. When K.C. had finally called time, I wasn't even sure how long we had kissed, it felt like hours but I knew that the kiss was probably only a few minutes. _**(3)**_ "So, rate it and compare her to your past girlfriends and since you have dated Clare before, don't count her as an ex-girlfriend for this."

Eli nodded his head before saying, "By far a ten and considering I had sex with Julia, it's hard comparing the two of them together but near the end of my relationship with Julia, all we ever did was shallow kisses that ended up in pointless sex, and no matter what the kisses that I have shared with Clare, they were never the same… So, Clare is better than Julia, by the kisses we have shared meant something to me and probably to her as well; and totally better than the kisses I have ever had with Imogen, not that I'm saying she is a bad kisser... So yeah, Clare is the best kisser that I have ever kissed." _**(4)**_ Eli looked around before settling his eyes on someone. "Imogen, what will it be truth or dare?" I looked at him and he turns his face to smile at me. He never smiles for anyone else other than me, Adam and his parents.

"Dare, Eli really?" She rolled her eyes and glared at him. _**(5)**_

_Damn it! I wanted her to choose truth._ Eli sent me.

**Why?** I replied back.

_Because I wanted to know why she cheated on me and with Fitz of all people! __**(6)**_ He sent back before saying, "I dare you to imitate another player and we all have to try to guess who you are." Imogen smirked before standing up and getting into the middle of the circle.

"Oh my goodness, don't you dare use God's name in vain! I will never give it up, I'm sorry. I will always be there for you. I'm done with you. I love you still but I'm going to rip your heart out and stomp on it. Oh look, there's my step-brother, kiss me." She finished with making kiss-y noises and I couldn't believe she would imitate me in front of everyone. Also, she did a very bad job of imitating me; considering I haven't been like that in forever! _**(7)**_

Alli and Jenna both broke out into a giggle feast as Alli said, "Oh my god! That is seriously the worst Clare impression I have ever heard!" And with that comment, everyone, but Adam and Eli, bless them, started to laugh along with them. Imogen's smirk came across her face again as she sat down in her seat by Fiona. I couldn't believe that some of these people were my friends and that they were laughing at me but I remember what K.C. AND Eli had once said that I cared way too much about what people think about me. So, I pulled a mask of indifference on and waited for the next person to go. While Imogen was looking around for her next victim, I received a text from Eli.

_Blue Eyes, are you okay?_

I smiled before sending him a reply. **Actually now I am. Thanks Green Eyes ;)**

_Your welcome and what she did was completely and totally uncalled for. You know the reason she did it, right? And you're not mad at me that I gave her the dare, right? _He sent back towards me, as Imogen finally found a person to pick on.

**Yeah, I know why she did it. She's mad at that comment you made when we got here; and I'm not mad at you. How were you supposed to know?** He smiled at the message once he received it. "Okay, Jake, truth or dare?"

"Truth, but only because I know how truly evil you are." Jake said with a laugh, as did everyone else –even Imogen did.

She looked around before finally asking, "Did you go for Jenna because of the fact that Clare wouldn't give it up and Jenna would or because you knew that Jenna was truly better than Clare in, every, single, way?" She glared at me and I was shocked. Jenna had the worst look on her face and I knew she really didn't want to hear this answer because she really, really liked him.

"First of all, you're a bitch! _**(8)**_ And second, I didn't go to Jenna because of anything you just said. I started hanging out with her because of the fact that we had both had a broken heart and we wanted to mend each other's together. We're friends because we needed someone at that time and I'm happy that we are friends now." He smiled at her and her face lightens up again. "Truth or dare, Sadie?" He asked quickly.

Sadie looked confused for a few seconds before saying, "Truth." Jake thought a while before catching Adam's eye and I could tell he had something up his sleeve.

"Okay, well considering you know about Adam's condition and the one flaw he would break up with someone; do you like him?" Both of their faces lit up in bright red blushes and wouldn't catch the other's eyes but we all knew what her answer would be.

She sat still for a few minutes before finally saying, "I don't care if Adam is in a girl's body, since I go for both sides but I do in fact like dating a guy better. Adam knows that I am openly bi to people who are my good friends and I think he would be okay with that I still also like the fact that he is in a girl's body because I don't care what type of body he is in. I like him for who he is, and like when he once told Clare and Eli; he might be in a girl's body but he thinks like a man, which is totally fine with me." Adam smiled at her and inclined his head as a fact that he was fine with the fact that she was open to the part about kind of liking his female parts but he knew how to think like a man. _**(9)**_ "What I really hope is that he is okay with me being honest about what I feel towards him." Adam stood up and took her hand before walking out of the living room and down the hallway towards Fiona's room.

"So, I think someone might finally be getting the guy she's been wanting since last year!" Sadie's best friend, Jess, said out loud that caused all of us to laugh really hard. **_(10)_** "And it's all because of you Jake… Good for you!" That comment only made us laugh louder at the look on Jake's face.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sadie and Adam come back with their hands clasped together and huge smiles on their faces. "So, I take it that the two of you are together now?" Eli asked them as I smile at them while they nodded their heads yes.

Once they sat down, Sadie turns towards Fiona and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Sadie smiled and thought for a while before her smile turned towards a smirk. I think anyone could tell that her dare was going to be bad. "I dare you to kiss Imogen for a full minute." The looks on their faces were priceless! Imogen looked slightly freaked out at the fact that she had to kiss her best girl friend and Fiona just looked plain scared. They looked at each other before moving together quickly to start their kiss. _**(11)**_

After a minute, Fiona pulled away quickly and looked at anyone else but Imogen. I actually felt bad for her because of what happened last year with Holly J. She looked around before her eyes landed on Jess, the new girl. "Okay, Jess, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth I guess…" She mumbled before turning red. I also felt bad for her since she is a sophomore hanging with a group of juniors and seniors but also because she doesn't know most of us.

Fiona smiled sweetly before asking, "Tell us one thing you wish to accomplish this year?" I was truly happy that Fiona was going easy on her before things got ugly for everyone, like I knew was going to happen.

"Well, I guess… I want to accomplish on becoming friends with K.C.'s friends and have him become friends with mine…" She blushed before hiding her head. "Um, Dave, it's your go; truth or dare?"

Dave laughed along with K.C. before saying, "Dare!"

Jess smirked, her good-girl persona going away for a while, as she thought of the worst dare ever. "Okay, Dave, you have to use your toothbrush to clean the toilet." Dave grimaced as did everyone else, well besides Sadie, since she probably knew of the dare.

"You _GOT_ to be kidding _ME_!" Dave screamed out in horror. I laughed along with Alli, Jenna, Fiona, Imogen, Sadie, and Jess. She nodded her head and he sighed before he got up and walked to Fiona's room with Jess and K.C. following.

After a few moments later, Eli busts out laughing and both Adam and I look at him like he was crazy. "Oh my GOD! Who though she would actually dare him that?" With that everyone else busted out laughing with him.

"Please tell me that someone brought an extra toothbrush?" I asked looking around the room.

Sadie stopped laughing for a few seconds to get out her answer. "Jess did be-because she was go-going to dare some-someone this no matter what." She said between laughing and we all smiled. We waited two more minutes before we heard laughing come down the hallway.

"Thanks for bringing another toothbrush, I was totally going to not brush my teeth until I got a new one, or I was going to steal someone else's to brush with." I heard Dave say as they finally walked into our line of sight.

"Dave that is just totally plain nasty!" All of us girls screamed at him as he, K.C. and Jess sat back down.

He smirked before looking around and picking his next victim. "Jenna, you're next, so truth or dare?" Jenna thought for a little while before picking dare. "Okay, I dare you to go out on to Fiona's fire escape and sing 'I'm a little teapot'." She smirked and went out to the fire escape and we could hear her sing her heart out before walking back inside.

"Was that all you got?" Jenna said as Jake and I smirked because we both knew that she wasn't really embarrassed by anything that anyone could do to her. There was only one other person who has yet to go and that was Alli. "Okay Alli, truth or dare?"

Alli smiled and thought before saying, "Truth, Jenna."

"Okay, are you still bummed out that you and Clare aren't friends anymore?" Jenna asked the question everyone knew someone would ask one of us before the night ended. I knew that sooner or later Alli and I would have to talk things through because I missed her and now being friends with Jenna still couldn't fill the whole in my heart that was Alli's friendship to me.

She sighs before saying, "Of course I am, I miss being friends with Clare and I know that I hurt her badly. I'm just hoping that someday soon we could actually talk to each other. We don't have to be friends yet, but I miss you, Clare." _**(12)**_ I smiled and blushed before she cleared her voice. "Okay, who is my next victim?" She laughed and we all laughed along with her.

* * *

"Okay, Jess, truth or dare?" Alli asked her. We had already been playing this game for about three or four rounds when Adam said we should do one more round before playing another game.

Jess laughed out loud and screamed, "DARE!"

"Okay, describe someone in this room in less than ten words and everyone has to guess who you are describing." Alli said laughing with the others at Jess's scream.

She thought for a second before starting. "Tall, cheater, brown eyes,-"

"Dave!" Jenna called out, which left me confused.

Jess laughed and said, "Nope; basketball, Chemistry, football-"

"Duh, it's K.C.! He's tall, he cheated on Jenna, he has brown eyes, plays both basketball and football, and lastly really good at chemistry. _**(13)**_ But I'm sure he has change... Hopefully!" I say with confidence and Jess smiles at me, showing that I was correct.

Jess looked away from my eyes and looked for someone to go next. "Jake, your turn, what will it be; truth or dare?" Jake sigh before saying dare. "I dare you to lick another player's armpit. You can also pick whose armpit." Not only did Jake look disgusted, but everyone else did as well.

"Damn it! I forgot how good your dares are and how in the hell do you come up with these things? And I guess I'll pick Jenna… Her armpits are at least non-hair." Jake said and Jenna made a face at him but still raised her arm. He leaned over and took one long lick of her armpit; starting from the bottom and up. "I'm sorry Jenna, they might smell great but they sure as hell don't taste great."

Everyone laughed including Jenna and I said, "Well, that was just plain nasty bro…" Eli coughed and then busted out laughing louder than before. "And it's your turn to go."

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg, so I slid it out of my pocket. _Clarabelle, I can't believe your step-brother licked Jenna's armpit… So, are you going to pick dare or truth when you get asked?_

**I KNOW! And, I think I'm going to pick dare since it's the last round… You?** I sent right back to him with a smile on my face.

_LOL, I'm going to pick DARE of COURSE! ;)_

I smiled and sent another message. **NO! You have to pick truth! For almost every round you have picked dare, so pick TRUTH!**

Before Eli could text me back, Jake called on him for his truth or dare. "Truth, I guess…"

"Okay… What is actually going on between you and Clare, huh? She's my stepsister after all." Jake asked him and both Eli and I blushed.

Eli looked at me before looking back towards Jake saying, "Well, we're friends that like each other… Good enough for you?" Jake rolled his eyes but still nodded his head. "Okay, K.C., you're up; truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Eli smirked and asked, "Who is your least favorite person?"

K.C. ponders for a minute or two before looking at Jenna, me and then my crush. "My dad is my least favorite person and I do not and will not go into why. Are we clear?" He asked us all and of course we all shook our heads yes. My eyes cut towards Jenna and I knew that we both knew what he was thinking. He looked around before settling his eyes on to me. "So Clare, are you brave enough to pick dare or will you sick with another truth?"

"Dare, K.C., hit me with your best shot." I told him proudly for the fact that my voice did not once quiver.

K.C. smirked before looking at everyone. "Okay, Clare, you want my best? Fine, you'll get my best, well my best at the moment. You have to tell us your sexiest dream about… Our dear friend Eli; who you have nothing going on with." _**(14)**_

I just stared at him in shock. He knew that just because we weren't dating, that I didn't want to ruin Eli and mine new friendship. My eyes darted to Eli and he looked shocked as well but also excited to find out what my dream was. I had actually had this dream a few nights ago, so it was pretty fresh in my mind. "Okay, well… um… I guess considering Eli's fascination with death and stuff like that, he was a vampire _**(15)**_, since I have a fascination with those and we all know it. Well, I was running through the forest with him chasing after me and I had run out of breath and um… He of course caught up to me and pulled me into a kiss and after a while, still during our make-out session, he started to kiss my neck and before I knew it, he bite me and I woke up. The end…" I didn't look at him or anyone and I had already known who I wanted to go next. "Imogen, what will it be; truth or dare?" _**(16)**_

She snorted and said, "Truth."

I finally looked up at Eli and I knew he saw what I was going to ask her. If she won't let him ask her, I will; and I knew she was going to pick truth from me…. She is just too predictable. "Well, thank you for picking that, because I've had this question in my mind all throughout this game. Why did you cheat on Eli with Fitz? Are you an idiot? That last question isn't of course a part of the truth." _**(17)**_

"What- uh… Well, you see… Eli is-… Okay, I 'cheated' on Eli because I didn't know how to break up with him… He is sick and I was afraid that he would go crazy, so I 'cheated' and, okay… I technically didn't cheat… I knew that Eli had problems with Fitz when he was with you, so I asked him if he would pretend to have slept with me, so Eli would assume and break up with me… I'm still a virgin and if you don't believe me, call my doctor for my downstairs… She would tell you if I said it was okay… I'm sorry Eli…" She finished off and Eli looked long and hard at her before Fiona spoke up. _**(18)**_

"It's true… I was with her the day you two broke up and she told me everything…" _**(19)**_

Eli sighed and said, "I forgive you for thinking I couldn't hold myself up, if you broke up with me, but I can't forgive you for pretending to cheat on me… In my mind, that is almost as bad as cheating." _**(20)**_

"Sorry Eli, I truly am and maybe one day in the future, you could forgive me." Imogen sigh and I felt my phone buzz against my leg.

_Thanks Clare… I really needed to know why she would cheat on me… I hope you know that I have been over her for a while… I wouldn't have told you that I liked you if I didn't…_ I read with a smile upon my face.

**I know Eli… I know that you have changed… I do believe we both know that…. And I have of course changed too…** I sent him as Imogen picked her victim.

"Dave, truth or dare, and please don't take forever!" Imogen called out.

Dave rolled his eyes and said, "Truth."

Imogen sighed and asked, "Dave, what is your best physical quality?"

"Uh… I guess I would say my eyes…. I've been told that when I really want someone to see the truth or feel my pain or love, my eyes do the trick. But I guess that isn't always a good thing because they have made me lose something I really cared about." Alli sighed as did Dave before looking around. "Fiona, which one do you want?"

Fiona smiled before saying, "I haven't really picked truth, so truth."

"Okay, do you like someone?" He asked.

Fiona's smile slightly faltered before saying, "Yes, I like someone but it won't work because she's straight." She looked around for a while before catching Sadie's eyes. "Sadie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, please."

Fiona smiled and sat in thought for a minute or two before saying, "I dare you to do the hokey pokey in the middle of the circle and sing the song to it."

_"You put your right hand in,_

_You put your right hand out,_

_You put your right hand in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your left hand in,_

_You put your left hand out,_

_You put your left hand in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your right foot in,_

_You put your right foot out,_

_You put your right foot in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your left foot in,_

_You put your left foot out,_

_You put your left foot in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your head in,_

_You put your head out,_

_You put your head in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your butt in,_

_You put your butt out,_

_You put your butt in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about._

_You put your whole self in,_

_You put your whole self out,_

_You put your whole self in,_

_And you shake it all about,_

_You do the hokey pokey_

_and you turn yourself around_

_That what it's all about."_

Of course Sadie did the moves of putting each arm and leg, her head, her butt and then her whole body in before the song ended. She looked around before her eyes landed on Jenna. "Truth or dare?" Jenna told her that she wanted a truth. "If you only had twenty-four hours to live, what would you do for the day."

Jenna thought for a while before answering, "I guess I would spend the day with K.C. and Tyson, I mean Doug. If we could be a family for one more day before I died, I would die happily. And maybe Jake and Jess would like to come with us as well..." Both of the people with the 'J' names nodded their heads as well.

I looked at my step-brother and I could see how much he has changed in the past six months. He wasn't the boy who had come into my life after my break-up with Eli... We had truly changed each other. _You know that your brother has totally changed. And so have you, you know?_

I smiled at Eli for his text message and sent back my message. **Eli, I know we both have... I was just thinking about that. And you have too... And I think it was actually because of Imogen and Fiona.**

Eli chuckled and texted another message for me. _Clare, I know that they both changed me; but what about Adam? Didn't he help change me or hell, you?_

**When we were dating, yes. But both of us have mostly changed from the people we have dated in the past year... You and I both know that you don't always wear as much black as you used too.**

_And you have slightly toned down on you faith and what you actually believe in._

**Yeah, yeah. I know you were shocked that I thought about sleeping with you and Jake!**

Before Eli could text me back, Adam had finally choose dared. "I dare you to shallow a shot of ketchup."

Adam groaned and he asked Fiona if she still had any of her shot glasses. She smiled and said, "Of course I do. I was collecting them before I became an alcoholic. Come on Adam, let's go get the shot glass and ketchup." They both got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, Jenna, that dare is slightly stupid." Eli said from my left.

Jenna laughed and that made me remember something. "Eli, don't you remember that Adam doesn't like ketchup! He doesn't eat anything, and I do mean anything, with ketchup but he does eat mustard with his food." _**(21)**_ Once Eli had remembered that small fact he took back his comment to Jenna and we were all laughing.

When Adam and Fiona walked back into the living room, they had the ketchup in a shot glass. "Yeah, yeah. I know this will be funny considering that I hate ketchup! Jenna you better be glad that this is the last round!" Adam had stayed standing while Fiona sat back down. He looked at all of us before dumping the shot glass back and gulping down the ketchup. Before he took his turn, he walked back into the kitchen to wash the glass. As he was walking back, he called out, "Alli, truth or dare?"

She looked at him for a minute before saying, "Dare me Adam... Get me back for the first round."

"I dare you to French kiss Dave's belly button." Adam said and Alli looked either afraid or pissed. I wasn't really sure which one it was but then again she could be feeling both emotions. Alli sighed and told Dave to pull his shirt up a bit. He lay down and she started kissing his stomach before she French kissed his belly button. After a few seconds, Alli pulled away quickly before looking at Dave.

I knew all of us was wondering what was going on when Alli screamed, "Ew! Dave that's nasty! Getting a boner when I'm kissing your stomach! God! Do you not remember how much I hate you! And it was a dare!" And with that Alli ran to Fiona's room, crying. _**(22)**_

_Clare, you and the girls need to go and talk to her. I know you two aren't friends but she needs girls at the moment that she can talk to._

**Trust me Eli, I know.** I stood up and said, "Hey, girls we should go make sure Alli is fine." _**(23)**_ The other girls nodded their heads and we walked to Fiona's room, I knocked and called, "Alli, it's us girls. We need to talk about what just happened out there." I heard a sigh from the inside before the door opened.

"What happened is that Dave cheated on me and I still love him but I can't forgive him! Then I kissed Jake because I was upset and lost your friendship in the process!" Alli cried out and I heard sighs all around me. With that, I pushed Alli inside and once all the girls were inside the room Jenna shut the door and I pulled Alli into a hug. The rest of the girls looked at each other and they turned our hug into a group hug.

**A/N: So that's the end of chapter two! I hope you like the brand new developments! Dang it... Same amount of numbers that I had in the last chapter... And here is what the numbers mean...**

**(1) I hope everyone knows what I'm talking about because I was thinking of when Fiona wanted Adam because he was a "guy" who had "women's parts"**

**(2) I know you all were waiting for this to happen! But they aren't getting together QUITE yet.**

**(3) I hope this tames you guys for a while!**

**(4) Yeah, that was probably weird, me having Eli say sex with Julia was pointless but think about this. After a while, once he got over Julia and kept thinking about how great sex could be with Clare, the thought of the fact that Julia and her kisses are different from Clare's and they might mean something more with her… So, yeah…**

**(5) I'm not sure if I really played her correct but I would think that she wouldn't be totally friendly after they broke up. At least in my story! Cause she was on the show!**

**(6) Yeah, I highly doubt she would cheat on him (and with Fitz) but I really don't like her because she wanted Eli and I want him with Clare… So I disliked her for really selfish reasons... But I do like her with Fiona and I really do love her character now after I got over the whole Eclare breaking up...**

**(7) Yeah, it truly is a bad impression, but Imogen really, and I do mean really, doesn't like Clare in this story. That might change later on but yeah.**

**(8) I know, you all probably think I'm really hard on Imogen, but as I've said. I didn't use to like her, I do now that her and Fiona are together, but this is a story before they are together... So sorry for the Imogen bashing**

**(9) I hope that I'm not confusing you guys... I guess I mean that considering she is bi in my story, she doesn't care about his girl's parts but he knows that when he is able to have the male parts, that she would be perfectly fine about that, too. So, they both are fine with the others secret and bodies.**

**(10) Okay, so I'm not sure if Jess is Sadie's best friend… I'm kind of winging it over here!**

**(11) I don't really know how weird it feels to kiss your best friend, even more if you are the same gender, but I do know how weird it feels to kiss a friend that used to be a best friend**

**(12) I hope everyone can see the foreshadowing! ;)**

**(13) We all saw how good he is at chemistry during Need You Now part 2…**

**(14) I hope you don't think K.C. is being a douche. He knows that Clare and Eli like each other again and is just trying to get them together… She and K.C. have become friends again… I figured if she could be friends with Jenna in my story, why not K.C. too?**

**(15) Vampires are dead! So its goes with both of their fascinations...**

**(16) I just found this funny, the first round it went Clare-K.C.-Eli-Imogen. this round it went Eli-K.C.-Clare-Imogen... I did not plan that out, I swear!**

**(17) I feel like Clare had grown some balls; figure of speech of course.**

**(18) See, I'm not totally heartless when it comes to Imogen… I just didn't like her because she wanted Eli, but I couldn't wait for her to get with Fiona during the Frostival episode and the same with Clare and Eli! :)**

**(19) I figured Fiona would stand up for the girl she liked, right?**

**(20) We all know Eli could handle Imogen breaking up with him, but I don't think he could forgive her just yet for lying about cheating on him.**

**(21) I totally made that up! I wanted Adam to hate it, for it to be a good dare:)**

**(22) Poor Alli... I have never been cheated on before, but my ex-boyfriend did have an emotional relationship with another girl... She was my best friend and it sucked but after a while, everything was better. They got together and I kissed the guy I have liked since 5th grade and my ex HATED him! So I think I got my revenge... And also the last two weeks of that relationship I liked another guy...**

**(23) The beginning of the start of their beautiful new friendship.**


	3. Spin the Bottle

**A/N: Hey! I know this wasn't up when I said it would, so... I'm sorry...**

Facebook: Olivia Grace Wood

Chapter Three: Spin the Bottle

We sat there for a while before Fiona stood up and made her way towards her bedroom. "What is she doing?" I asked as I moved slightly closer towards Eli, to rest my head on his shoulder. _**(1)**_

"Maybe it's a new way to choose the next game?" Adam asked as he pulled Sadie closer towards him. We all nodded our heads as Fiona came back with two bowls, with what looked like tiny papers in them, and a coke bottle.

As she sat down, she saw all of our weird looks. "One bowl has the names of all the games we said we were going to play and the other bowl has all of our names to decide who will go first." We all nodded our heads and she picked out the game and then the name before opening them up. "Okay, the game is spinning the bottle and K.C. you are to spin the bottle first, but before we play, there are only two rules. Rule number one, you have to kiss the person no matter what and rule number two, you are able to use an out, where you kiss a forehead or cheek, only two times though." Everyone nodded as K.C. took his turn with the bottle landing on Jake. "Do you want to already take a cheat?"

"Nah... I'm not a wimp; also, I want to make Clare and Jenna blush!" _**(2)**_K.C. said with a smile as Jake rolled his eyes and the two boys leaned in closer before their lips touched. With the kiss over, Jake spun the bottle and it landed on Jess.

I laughed and looked at both of my ex-boyfriends. "K.C., I would call this pay back for kissing my brother." Eli chuckled as did everyone else, even K.C. did. After Jake and Jess kissed each other, she took a spin at the bottle.

"Wow... I have to kiss my best friend. Sadie, come here..." Jess says as the two moved closer and took a short kiss. "Wow, just like summer camp all over..." _**(3)**_Adam laughed along with Sadie and Jess as Sadie took her turn.

As the bottle landed on Imogen, the two girls looked at each other before Sadie decided what their kiss will be. "I'm taking a cheat because I'm sure Imogen finds it weird to kiss a girl... Or it could have just been to kiss her best friend..." Sadie smiles at her as a look of great fullness found its way onto Imogen face. After Sadie kissed her cheek, Imogen spun the bottle which landed between Adam and Eli. "Okay, now you could either choose between the two or re-spin." Imogen thought for a second before standing up and walked over towards Eli. She leaned down and kissed him for a few seconds before walking back towards her seat. I was furious with her because everyone and I do mean _everyone _knew that Eli and I had something going on. Then I remember that this was a game and it wasn't him walking over towards her for a kiss, which made me feel a lot better. Eli took his turn, which landed on Jenna and I didn't like that at all either.

"Um, I'm taking a cheat..." Eli mumbled as he kissed Jenna's forehead before she spun and the bottle landed on me. Jenna and I looked at each other before smirking and leaning towards each other to take a short kiss, which earned cat calls from all the boys.

When I was sitting back down, K.C. decided to make a crude comment towards us. "I never thought I would see the day when my two ex-girlfriends kiss." Eli and Jake both choked up at that comment before laughing with the other guys as Jenna and I both rolled our eyes. I spun the coke bottle and waited about seven times before the bottle landed on K.C. "Hey! We haven't kissed since grade nine! How funny!" We all looked at him in confusion. "Um... I guess it's not funny..." I rolled my eyes before barely kissing him on the lips. K.C. spun the bottle until it landed between Jake and Dave. "Okay, I'm taking another spin..." K.C. said as he spun the bottle once again until it stopped on Fiona.

They kissed for like a second before Fiona spun the bottle and had it land on Adam. "Uh... Considering our past, I'm taking a cheat." She kissed his cheek before whispering something in his ear. Adam smiled and whispered something back before spinning the bottle and having it land on Dave.

"Okay, I'm taking a cheat! I cannot kiss Dave!" Alli chuckled as Adam kissed Dave's forehead before allowing Dave to have his chance on kissing someone... Which ended up being Alli.

I looked at my ex-best friend, feeling sorry for her. She really didn't want to kiss him but knew that she had to. "Let's get this over with," Alli said with a look of disgust on her face. Dave sighed before getting up and leaving a very brief kiss on her lips. Alli pulled herself together and spun the bottle which landed between Jenna and Jake. "Jenna, you know I love you and everything, but I can't kiss you. I'm picking Jake..." Jenna laughed and shook her head with a smile as her best friend and kind of boyfriend leaned in to kiss. _**(4)**_

Once they leaned away, Jake moved towards the bottle to spin it again. After nine times around the circle, the bottle landed on Fiona. They both sighed before leaning in for a kiss. Once the kiss ended, Fiona spun the bottle and it landed on Sadie. She rolled her eyes before looking at the couple. "I want your opinion on this. Are both of you okay with a brief kiss on the lips?" Adam and Sadie looked at each other, having a small conversation, and nodded their heads yes. Fiona and Sadie moved closer, kissed for a second before Sadie spun the bottle. After ten quick spins, the bottle landed on Alli. "I'm taking my last cheat."

After the kiss on Alli's cheek happened, she spun and had it land on Eli. "Uh..." _**(5)**_She kissed him quickly before allowing him to spin and I was so great full to have it land on me. This kiss was shorter than the one during the truth or dare game but longer than the kiss in his hearse this morning. After the kiss, I rolled and the bottle landed on Adam. My decision was already made once that bottle stopped on him. I leaned over Eli's body kissed Adam's cheek. Adam smiled at me, as did Sadie before he spun. The bottle went around twelve times before landing on Jess; Adam leaned over his girlfriend before kissing Jess's cheek.

Jess spun and then kissed Dave who had to kiss Jenna. Jenna spun and had it land on Imogen, who thought about it for a few seconds before kissing her cheek. "Can I spin one more time?" Imogen asked us.

"I guess you could..." Fiona said as Imogen moved to spin. I watched that coke bottle spin eight times before seeing it point at me. Imogen smirked before leaning towards me and kissing me for five whole seconds! Once she pulled away, Fiona coughed and nervously said, "Um... The next game..." She trailed off as she picked a random slip of paper out with our next event.

**A/N: So yup... This is finished... Yay! :) Okay... So, I know this was late but with the fire happening a few weeks ago and then our house getting broken into after three weeks of living in a hotel... This past month has been crazy! But I finally put it up! Yay! Okay... I'm almost done with my author note...**

**(1) I know that they aren't dating and that this gesture might seem weird but I wanted to show some of her feelings.**

**(2) Since both went out with K.C. and both had feelings for Jake, I thought it would be funny!**

**(3) I have heard a lot of girls have kissed their best friend at summer camp, not because they were gay but because they wanted to learn how to kiss.**

**(4) I know she probably should have re-spun, but Jenna and Jake aren't dating in this chapter... As of Chapter two, Sadie and Adam are the only couple.**

**(5) I knew Alli probably wouldn't have ever done this, but two things need to be brought up about this. One, I liked the thought on Alli kissing all of the guys Clare has liked and two, Alli is trying to make Dave jealous.**


	4. Would You Rather

**A/N: Hey people in FanFiction world, I'm back with an update and don't have much to say... Well, I'm sorry that I haven't updated but life has gotten in the way and starting January 14th I'm going to have school starting - I took a semester off - and I will have to get a job so updating will be really hard with six other stories. But that's really all I have to say...**

**LiveJournal: rawroliviagrace**

**Polyvore: rawroliviagrace**

**NnNoWriMo: Sophia Hayes**

Chapter Four: Would You Rather

Fiona smiles before saying, "Okay, Imogen you get to go first with asking someone a would you rather question. And we will go for three rounds."

She nods her head before looking around and settled her eyes on Alli. "Okay, Bahandari, would you rather take an ice cold shower and be clean or not shower at all?"

"Ice cold shower! I will not be nasty and smelly!" Alli says quickly before looking around and seeing K.C. "K.C., would you rather be the worst player on the best team or the best player on a great team?"

He thinks for a little bit before deciding on his answer. "I would rather be the worst player because I want my team to win no matter what - even if I don't play." We all nodded our heads before he asked Jess, "Would you rather be a chronic farter or a chronic burper?"

Laughing, Jess rolls her eyes at her boyfriend before answering, "Um, a chronic burper because I've been told my farts are awful... I get it from my dad..." She says without even a blush forming on her cheeks. I didn't understand how she wasn't even embarrassed from telling us that.

K.C. looks at her before blurting out, "Jess, I totally didn't want to know that!" At that all of us - but K.C. - cracked up laughing at his expense and Jess looked around before settling on Eli.

"Would you rather go to jail for a year or live in your car for a year?"

Both Eli, Adam and I cracked up as Jess looked at us with confusion. "Considering I have a hearse where I could make a bed in the back, I would rather live in my car, as long as I could come over to someone's house to take a shower." He turned towards me before asking, "Would you rather be a parent or a child?"

Remembering how awful my childhood was, I quickly answer. "I would rather be a parent... I totally don't want to go through childhood again." Looking around, my eyes land on Jake. "Would you rather be poor and work at a job you love or be rich and work at a job you hate?"

"Totally be poor with a job I love." We all nod at his answer as he takes a while to pick someone and their question. "Okay Dave, would you rather lick someone else's armpit or have someone else lick your armpit?"

Jenna, Jess and I all giggle at his dare from earlier and Dave rolled his eyes. "Now if I wasn't a guy who had hair on his armpits then I would rather have someone lick my armpit but since I am and would never put someone through that, I would rather lick someone's armpit...if they were a girl." I laugh once more and look over towards Eli with a smile on my face.

_I never would have thought Dave would say he would want to lick someone's armpit in a million years!_ Eli sends me.

Laughing with a smile, I send back; **I know! So, what was up with my would you rather?**

_It was the only think I could think of to ask you, since I know you so well!_ We both smile as Dave asks Sadie her question. "Would you rather be blind or deaf?"

"I would rather be blind because then it wouldn't matter what race you are or if you were a boy or girl." She smiles at Adam who kisses her cheek before she asks him, "Would you rather be homeless or live without family and friends?"

Adam doesn't even have to take a second before he answers. "I can't live without my family and friends, so I would rather be homeless." I smile at my best friend before Sadie pulls him in for a kiss.

"You are such an amazing person!" She giggles before kissing his cheek and smiling shyly at her hands.

He kisses her temple and all I can think is that they are the cutest couple I have ever seen. It was nice to have a girl like Adam for him, especially with him being a trans because now we know that she was all in. "Thanks, Sadie." She smiles at him as he looked around for the next person to go. "Fiona, would you rather be rich and ugly or poor and good looking?"

"Duh, I'm already poor...but I'm still good looking! Oh, if you know of anyone who needs a place to live...there's one here!" Fiona says with a smile and we laugh along with her. "Uh, Jenna... Would you rather be in your pajamas all day or in a suit all day?"

Jenna thinks about it before saying with a laugh, "Pajamas!" We laughed as well and got up.

"Hey, does anyone want anything to drink, eat?" Fiona asks and all of us nod as a few of us went to help get the snacks and drinks. "Okay, let's wait at least ten minutes before the next round."

* * *

After fifteen minutes of waiting for the bathroom and watching TV, we were all finally sitting back in our seats in the circle. "Okay, Dave; would you rather never play or play but always lose?"

"Well, like K.C. said earlier, I would rather have my team win then always lose, so I would rather never play." We all nodded and his eyes went around the circle to pick the next player. "Jess, would you rather eat healthy or exercise regularly?"

Jess looks around the group with a guiltily face on. "Um... I hate exercising, so I guess I would rather eat healthy. Sorry K.C., but you will never get me in the gym to work out." Both Jenna and I laugh and Jess looked around. "Okay, Jenna, I know you have already gone - well you have already asked a question this round - but...would you rather dye your hair pink or eat raw hamburger meat?"

"Totally dye my hair pink! I do like the color and also, I don't mind asking someone else another question." She smiles at Jess before looking around and landing on Fiona. "Would you rather launch a website or be the CEO of a company?"

Fiona looks around, trying to figure out which one she would rather do. "I guess I would rather launch a website... Oo, especially if it could be for clothes!" I laugh and we wait for her to ask someone a question. "Jake, would you rather go naked to school all day or fail a semester?"

"Duh! I would rather go to school naked!" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Trust me, he actually would if he could, considering he walks around half-naked all of the time!" I tell everyone with a grimace on my face because I had to see my step-brother half-naked all of the time!

Jake rolled his eyes and looks at Adam, "Would you rather go without the internet or a car for a month?"

"Since, I don't drive, I would rather go without a car for a month. Okay, Clare, would you rather have your flight delayed by eight hours or lose your luggage?" Adam asks me and I roll my eyes.

After thinking for a while, I finally make my decision. "I would rather have my flight delayed for eight hours because if I have something very valuable in my luggage then I don't want to lose it." I looked around until my eyes landed on Sadie. "Would you rather have to sit all day or stand all day?"

"Oo, a hard one... But I'm going to go with sit all day. Okay, Alli; would you rather be a nerd and have friends that love you or be popular and have friends that hate you?" Sadie asks Alli with a smile placed on her face.

Alli smiles back at her and say, "I'm already a nerd - a popular one at that - but I have friends who love me...so be a nerd." She smiles at her friends before looking around for the next player. "Imogen, would you rather wear overalls for a month or not take a shower for a month?"

"Totally wear overalls for a month because I could make them awesome! Okay, now... K.C., would you rather be a hobo or go to jail for a year?"

K.C. looks up and replies quickly, "A hobo." He sighs and looks around for the next person to go. Taking a while, he finally picks on Eli. "Would you rather not be able to talk to the opposite sex for a year or be in your room for a year?"

"I would rather have to stay in my room for a year... I wouldn't give up talking to Clare for anything. Hey, why don't we call for the pizza before our last round and then we could watch a movie while we eat it?" Fiona nods before walking off to order the pizza after telling Eli to pick a movie. After ordering the three large pizza pies and Eli picking a movie out and placing it in the DVD player, we finally start the last round. "Dave, would you rather go to college or the marines?"

"Um, I was thinking about joining the marines. They do pay your way through college and since I'm not sure what I want to do, they could help me figure it all out." Dave said as he looked around for who he wanted to ask. "Fiona, would you rather not be able to watch your favorite movie or not be able to watch your favorite show?"

She had to think about that because that was a really hard question, that I couldn't even answer. "I guess, I would rather go without my favorite television show because I just love _Let The Right One In_, even though it doesn't have Olivia Wilde in it."

"I love that movie!" I giggle with a smiled.

She smiles back at me and looks straight at K.C. "Would you rather be super strong or super fast?"

"Totally super fast because I could use that power in both basketball and football. So, Jenna... Would you rather be able to play an instrument or be a star for nothing?" K.C. asked her and she let out a loud cackle.

It took her a few minutes to come down but then she finally answer him. "K.C., you of all people should know that yes I rather play an instrument. I already do..." She rolled her eyes, which caused Alli and I both to laugh. "Okay... My last victium will be Adam... Would you rather build a house or eat a live worm?"

"Um, build a house and that isn't even because of the other option being the live worm; I would like to help people in need." Adam says with a smile on his face. He looks around before landing on Sadie. "Sads, would you rather have to drink orange soda for the rest of your life or just eat pasta or the rest of your life?"

She laughs and smiles at him. "Totally eat pasta for the rest of my life time; I love me some Italian food. Okay, Jake... Would you rather be really hairy or completely bald?"

"Oh, that's a hard one but I guess I would rather be hairy...like the beast in _Beauty and the Beast_!" Jake exclaims with a huge smile on his face. "'Cause then I could get the girl and she would turn me back into a normal haired man..." He trailed off with a look of wanting on his face.

At that, I busted out laughing. "Thanks Jake...you just gave...us blackmail!" I say between laughs, which caused everyone else to laugh along with me as his face reddened.

"Shut up Clare! I'll find something to blackmail you with!" He says as I roll my eyes and he looked straight at Jess. "Would you rather be married without being able to have kids or have a baby but have no body to help you out?"

Jess thought long and hard before finally answering. "I would rather be married without being able to have kids because you could always adopt them..." She looked around before saying, "Imogen, would you rather not be able to eat chocolate or not be able to drink soda?"

"Totally not be able to drink soda! I can't live without chocolate, I mean, it is like the single most greatest thing on this earth!" Imogen says with a smile on her face.

"Imo, you say that about everything! But you really do love your chocolate... Now we have eight minutes until the pizza will be here. Lets finish this round up!" Fiona says with a smile as she checked her phone. "Oh! I need to call down to the door man to allow the pizza guy in!" She jumps up and runs into the kitchen. "I can hear y'all in here, continuing playing!"

Imogen smiles and looks around the circle and saw Clare. "Clare, would you rather be the most popular kid in school or the smartest kid in school?"

"Totally the smartest kid in school because I want to go to this school in New York but they are really competitive there... I need really good grades to get in there and to keep the editor's position next year." I tell them and look over at Alli. "Would you rather dump someone else or be the person getting dumped?"

Alli sighs and throws a longing look at Dave before answering my question. "I would rather be the person dumping because then your heart doesn't get broken. Eli, would you rather not be able to watch tv or listen to music?"

"Definitely television because I can't live without my music... One of the only thing that keeps me sane." He tells us as Fiona walks back into the living room.

"Okay, the pizza man will be up soon... So let's get our drinks and where we are going to sit during the movie." She says and we all get up and go into the kitchen to get our drinks. "Hey, I'm going to make some popcorn, so if the pizza guy comes in, Imo, take the money out of my purse to pay for it." Imogen nodded and we all got ready for the movie.

**A/N: Okay, so was this bad? I wrote it in a day... Also, you can find the questions on google if you type in would you rather... Okay... I have nothing else to ask but please review...**


	5. Scary Movie and Dinner

**A/N: Hey! I'm finally on this chapter! Okay... So, I've been like super busy with school work and shit like that, so I'm glad that I'm finally onto this story! Well, I'm afraid with about the fact this is gonna suck majorly because I have been in a funk since Clare and Eli broke up. I THOUGHT they were getting back together at the end of Zombie, Part 2, but we were all wrong! Anyways... This is a complete filler chapter, so it won't be as long as the others... Sorry! Here we go!**

Chapter 5: Scary Movie and Dinner

After we all grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda, I was about to sit down on the floor when Eli pulled me over to wear Jake, Jenna, Alli, Adam, and Sadie were sitting on the couch. Pulling me towards his right side, I got comfortable. "So, what movie are we watching?" I asked, shaking slightly since I really hated those types of movies.

"We had decided on Carrie..." Adam said as he took a bite out of it. "You don't really have to worry about it being scary because it isn't until the end okay?" I nodded my head okay before leaning into Eli's body.

As we were all finishing up our dinner, Fiona placed the movie into the DVD player before sitting down next to Imogen and placing play. With the movie starting, Eli pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me.

For the next two hours and twelve minutes I sat in silence, in a trance you may call it, in the movie. Adam was actually correct, it wasn't really that scary and I felt sorry for the poor girl. Once the movie was over, we all helped Fiona clean up the pizza boxes, paper plates, soda cans, and the three bowls we had for popcorn.

"So... Did Tommy Ross live or is he dead? We never saw them leave?" I asked them as we all sit back down on the couch and floor.

Eli who lays down, so his head is on my lap, and tells me, "No, when the bucket fell on his head, it fractured his skull... So, I'm guessing the other two didn't make it out alive either."

"Okay... I understand now... So, now what?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his black locks.

Fiona and Imogen turned towards my side of the room before Fiona asked us a question. "I really want some sweets! Anyone up for some ice cream?" We all nodded our heads yes before pulling our shoes and coats back on. Walking out of the apartment and towards the ice cream parlor near her place.

After we all order our ice cream, we are sitting down in three booths, talking and laughing at stupid jokes. "Hey, Clare?" I look over at Eli before silently telling him to continue. "Can I have some of your ice cream? I like mint chocolate chip but I really wanted pecan ice cream." Rolling my eyes at him, I lean my cone towards him, waiting for him to take a bite.

"Hey, what game are we playing next?" Dave asked as we threw away our trash and made our way out of the parlor and towards Fiona's apartment.

Fiona, who was dancing backwards, answers with an 'I don't know' when Jess and Sadie started jumping up and down, excitedly. "I know! I know! We can play 'Never Have I Ever'! And um...normally we would drink but we aren't old enough, so I was thinking we could do like shots of soda and by the end of the game, whoever has the most soda cans, then they win, I guess..." Jess said with a smile on her face while K.C. pulled her in closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," Jake answered, as did the others.

**A/N: Yeah... I know it was like extremely short but well... I shouldn't have done this chapter but oh well!**


	6. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: This chapter will most definitely will be longer than chapter 5! Also, be on the look out for two new Degrassi Songfics! One is for Eli, Clare, Spinner, and Darcy while the other is for Cam and Maya!**

Chapter Six: Never Have I Ever

Once we got back to the apartment, we all went to the kitchen to grab the soda and shot glasses before sitting back into our original seats. "Who is going first this time?" Alli asked as Dave and Adam filled all of our shot glasses with cola.

"Again it's up to the bowl!" Fiona says with a smile as she shakes the bowl before pulling a name out. "Jenna, it's your turn to start the game and then we will go around the circle, so Jake would be next and so forth. Also, if you have done something, you have to tell us when and/or with who you did it with, unless we say otherwise. Oh, instead of counting cans, I'm going to tally how many times everyone took a shot."

Jenna nodded her head before saying, "Never have I ever...smoked weed." We all saw Jake drink his shot before refilling his glass.

"At my dad's cabin and my room..." Jake told us before taking his turn. "Never have I ever been approached by a hooker."

Seeing no one take a shot, Dave smiled and said, "Never have I ever had sex outside." Alli, Jenna and K.C. all took a shot and refilled their glasses.

"When I was still dating Jonny, we had sex outside... It was actually pretty nice." Alli said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Jenna and K.C. looked at each other before K.C. told us, "Jenna and I had sex outside quite a lot when we were still dating." He sighed before thinking of something to say. "Never have I ever had my parents ask if I was a virgin." Sighing, I picked up my shot glass and drank my cola.

Noticing I was the only one filling my glass up, I told them why. "Before my mom and I had the sex talk, she asked if I was still a virgin."

Jess smiled before saying, "Never have I ever given someone a fake phone number." We saw Adam drink from his glass and fill it back up.

"Okay, when I was still Gracie, some guy at the movie theater asked for my number." He said with a roll of his eyes and bumped Sadie into going.

She looked around all of us before saying, "Never have I ever been a peeping Tom."

Once again Adam, as did Dave, K.C., Jake, and Eli all take a drink. "Let me just say, we all did this one together...and we were with Drew. He was the reason why we did it." Adam said as he thought about something he has never done before. "Never have I ever drove a car with a big backseat because I knew it would be used that night."

Eli took a shot and as he was filling his glass back up, he said, "It was when I still had Morty and was dating Julia... Actually, I still drive one because it's a nice place to crash if you are taking a road trip. Never have I ever acted out sex scenes with Barbie and Ken." All the girls, expect myself took a shot.

"Never have I ever black-mailed someone." I said with a smile on my face and saw Jake take a shot. "Seriously!"

Jake rolled his eyes at me before saying, "It was some dude who cheated on his girlfriend at my old school... I can't remember what I was black-mailing him for but he did end up confessing and losing his girlfriend."

"My turn!" Fiona squealed before saying, "Never have I ever been in hand cuffs. That wasn't being used for something sexual!"

I look over at Jake before asking, "Does zip-ties count?"

"If the cops put them on you, then yes."

At that both Jake and I took a shot and I told them the story about me living in the house with the people who were growing and selling weed. Everyone had a look of shock on their faces and it took a while before Imogen said, "Never have I ever walked in on my parents having sex."

Jake, Eli, Sadie, Jess and I all took a shot before Alli said, "Never have I ever shot a gun." At that all of the guys took a shot before filling up. "That doesn't deserve a reason, so Jenna go."

"Never have I ever gone fishing," Jenna said with a shrug while Jake, Adam, Dave, Sadie, and myself took a shot. "I don't care when or who you did this with."

Jake thought for a little bit before saying, "Never have I ever eaten a bug." After no one took a shot, he nodded his head for Dave to go.

"Never have I ever read a whole Harry Potter book." Dave said which had Fiona, Imogen, Sadie, Jess, Alli, Adam, Eli, and myself take a shot.

K.C. looked around before shaking his head and saying, "Never have I ever had surgery." At that Eli, Dave, Jess, Imogen, and I all took a shot.

"Never have I ever done illegal drugs." Jess said and after no one took a drink, she looked over at Sadie to go.

Sadie thought for a second before saying, "Never have I ever totaled a car."

I looked over at Eli as he took a shot before saying, "I don't feel comfortable talking about why I totaled my last hearse...I was in a dark place then."

"Never have I ever streaked!" Adam said with a laugh before we saw Jess and Sadie take a drink. "No way!"

Jess shrug before saying, "We were at summer camp last summer and someone dared us to go streaking."

Eli rolled his eyes before saying, "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Jake, Jess, Sadie, and Jenna all took a shot before telling us their story. Jess and Sadie had decided to skinny dip while they were streaking, Jenna had been dared to, and Jake had done it under the influence of weed.

"Never have I ever been kissed in the rain." I said with a frown because that is something I really want to do. This time only Jenna took a shot before saying it was before she moved here and from an ex-boyfriend.

It was Fiona's turn and she took a minute before saying, "Never have I ever knitted." Which no one took a shot for.

"Never have I ever...peed in a public pool." Imogen said with a smile on her face as we saw both Jake and K.C. take a shot. "Ew, that's nasty boys."

Alli rolled her eyes before saying, "Never have I ever attempted suicide." I winced as I saw Eli pick up his glass before drowning it.

"Um... Eli shouldn't have to explain on this one since it's none of our business," I said as I grabbed ahold of his hand and squeezed it before feeling him squeeze mine back.

Everyone nodded as Jenna said, "Never have I ever gone a week without showering." No one took a drink, which caused Jenna to let out a quiet _'thank god'._

"Never have I ever puked on an amusement ride." Jake said with a smirk but had it quickly leave when he saw none of us take a shot. "Damn!"

Dave laughed before saying, "Never have I ever stolen from a friend." Once again none of us took a drink and we waited for K.C. to say something.

"Never have I ever accidentally grabbed someone's breasts, thinking it was their arm," K.C. said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jess, Sadie, and Adam all took a shot before Jess said, "Never have I ever lost a loved one." At that Jake, Eli, K.C., Jenna, Alli, and myself all took a drink. Jake had lost his mom three years before our parents got together, Eli had of course lost Julia, K.C. and Jenna both had to give up Tyson last year, Alli lost an aunt to breast cancer, and I lost my sister who has pretty much decided that she was never coming back to Canada.

"Never have I ever...got stuck in an elevator." Sadie said with a laugh as we saw K.C. and Dave take a shot.

Adam laughed as he said, "Never have I ever been pushed into a pool with all of my clothes on." I laughed as I saw Jenna, Jess, Sadie, Fiona, Jake, and Eli all take a shot.

"Never have I ever shot spit balls in class," Eli said with a laugh as we saw Jake and Dave take a shot.

I smiled at my step brother before saying, "Never have I ever pushed or pulled someone into a pool with all of their clothing on." Laughing I saw the same six people earlier who has been pushed into a pool take a shot as did Dave and Adam. "I'm pretty sure your reason was either revenge or just plain opportunity!"

"Never have I ever peed outside." Fiona says with a laugh as we see Jake, K.C., Dave, and Eli take a shot.

Imogen rolled her eyes at the guys before saying, "Never have I ever dated someone who was more than two years older than me." At that both Fiona, Jenna, and Alli took a shot before she took the last round.

"Never have I ever had my parents walk in on me during sex." Alli said with a smile before laughing at the fact only Eli took a shot.

As we were cleaning up all of our trash, Fiona counted the tallies. "Jake, it looks like you were the winner with fourteen shots and Eli came in a close second with thirteen shots." Fiona looked over at all of the soda still on the counter before saying, "Let's make a run to the store to get some more soda since soda pong is one of the games we will play tonight." We all nod our heads before leaving once again.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! The next chapter is going to be soda pong, which is like beer pong of course!**


End file.
